Unerwünschte Brautschau
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Sehr zum Ärgernis ihres Vaters lehnt die stolze Prinzessin Emi jeden Bewerber ab. Der Vater ihres zukünftigen Kindes soll kein gewöhnlicher Dämon sein, sondern darf nur besondere Eigenschaften aufweisen. Eine davon ist, mächtig zu sein. Um so erfreuter sind Vater und Tochter, als der alternde, noch amtierende Inu no Taisho sie bittet seinem, im westlichen Japan gelegenen, Anwesen e


_Wie wir alle wissen, hat Rumiko Takashi Sesshomarus Mutter keinen Namen gegeben. Sie wird ihre Gründe haben. Deswegen lehne ich Inu no Kami oder Inu Kimi ab. Dennoch, sobald ich den japanischen Nachnamen Kamiki las, fand ich ihn durch die Ähnlichkeit passend. Er drückt irgendwie optisch beides aus Kami - ki(mi). Die reelle Bedeutung ist mir leider nicht bekannt. (Erste Hälfte?)_

Minoru - Frucht, Kern, Samen  
Familie Kamiki  
Emi gesegnete Schönheit, Schönes Bild 

**Unerwünschte Brautschau**

Mit den Augen verfolgte der silberweißhaarige Fürst, wie der Gast den Raum verließ. Sobald der Diener die Tür zugeschoben hatte, drehte sich Minoru um und musterte seine jüngste Tochter. Sie war nicht nur sein Liebling, sondern die Schönste, Anmutigste und am wenigsten Gefügigste. Sie ähnelte ihm am meisten von seinen Kindern, besaß nicht nur seine Intelligenz, sondern hatte das gleiche silberweiße Haar, die goldenen Augen und auf ihrer Stirn prangte ebenso eine Mondsichel. Vieles verband sie beide.  
Im Stillen seufzte er und dachte an den Besucher. Dieser Dämon war fast seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, sein drittes Kind vorteilhaft zu vermählen. Ohne das Emi, die kühle Schönheit etwas äußern, musste, wusste Fürst Kamiki, das sie auch ihn ablehnte.  
Eigentlich sollte er weniger nachgiebig sein, sondern selbst den Gemahl bestimmen. Dennoch gab es da eine leise Stimme in seinem Gewissen, die ihn daran hinderte. Denn er wünschte sich für seine Tochter den Besten. Jetzt, wo die Zahl der Bewerber auf null schrumpfte, erlosch seine Hoffnung. Dieser Gast, der zweifellos noch heute das Anwesen verlassen würde, war der Letzte auf der langen Liste. Weder hier in Sibirien, noch südlicher in der Mongolei oder in China blieb einer übrig. Die einzige Option, mit Emi westlich zu reisen, sie in den fernen exotischen Ländern, wie eine Ware feilzubieten, lehnte er ab. Es hieß, die Menschen dort benahmen sich wie Barbaren, hielten ihres gleichen als Sklaven und opferten sie zum Vergnügen in großen Arenen wilden Tieren. Ungewiss, ob es dort überhaupt Dämonen gab, denn Händler, mit denen er sprach, erwähnten diesbezüglich nichts. Nein er musste einen anderen Weg finden.

Beinahe erlag er der Versuchung zu testen, was sein Kind davon halten würde, wenn ihr Gemahl menschlich wäre. Obwohl sie mit diesen Schwächlingen in der rauen Wildnis der Taiga koexistierten, verabscheute seine Tochter diese Wesen. Denn Gedanken verwarf er daher nach reiflicher Überlegung wieder.  
Ohne sich seinen Spaß anmerken zu lassen, nippte er an seinem Getränk.  
"Du kannst dich zurückziehen, Tochter!", erlaubte er seinem Kind danach.

Emi neigte anmutig ihr Haupt und lenkte ihre Schritte zur Tür, wo die Stimme ihres Vaters sie noch einmal aufhielt: "Den nächsten Dämon, den ich aussuche, wirst du nehmen! Ich dulde keinerlei Widerstand mehr!", bestimmte er streng.  
Die Dämonin strich eine Falte ihrer Tunika glatt und überlegte, welchen Einwand sie vorbringen konnte. Um den Zorn ihres Erzeugers zu verhindern, antwortete sie nur: "Verehrter Vater, wählt den Stärksten, dann werde ich gehorchen!"  
Fürst Kamiki schwieg, vollführte nur eine Handbewegung und war daraufhin allein. Nachdem er seine Schale gelehrt hatte, erhob er sich und trat an eines der Fenster, entfernte die Rinderhaut und ließ die eiskalte Luft des Winters herein. Er atmete sie ein, klärte seine Gedanken und fand die Lösung. Im Prinzip brachte seine Tochter ihn gerade darauf.  
Er veranstaltete einen Wettbewerb und versprach dem Sieger Emis Hand. Auf diese Weise wurde nicht nur der Geschickteste und Stärkste ermittelt, sondern die Prinzessin bekam ihren Willen. Im Geiste erfand er bereits Aufgaben, die er stellen wollte.  
Zwischendurch verschloss er das Fenster sorgfältig, schürte die Glut und legte Holz nach. Eigentlich überließ er diese Tätigkeiten einem Diener, doch manchmal, wie jetzt, fand er die Anwesenheit eines anderen Wesen störend.  
Bald prasselte das Feuer leise und angenehme Wärme verbreitete sich im Raum. Um seine Idee umzusetzen, ließ er sich nieder, nahm Pergament und Feder und begann Namen zu notieren. Anhand dieser Liste wollte er später einen Schreiber beauftragen damit dieser Einladungen verfasste.

Der sibirische Fürst war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass ihm ein Klopfen erst einmal entging. Später beschloss er, es zu ignorieren. Der Verursacher blieb hartnäckig, sodass Minoru ungehalten fragte: "Was gibt es?"  
"Vergebt eurem bescheidenen Diener Herr! Ein Bote wünscht euch zu sprechen", erklang die zitternde Stimme des Untergebenen, weil er anhand des Tones vermutete, der Fürst hatte schlechte Laune.  
"Schicke ihn herein!", befahl er, überlegte es sich anders: "Warte! Woher kommt er?"  
"Aus Japan", lautete die Antwort.  
Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln dachte der Fürst nach. Eine Nachricht aus dem Land seiner Vorväter? Was mochte der Grund sein? Eine Kriegserklärung hielt er für unwahrscheinlich. Es gab schon seit Jahrhunderten kaum Kontakt. Außerdem entstammte er dem Zweig der dort ansässigen Hundefamilie, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass seine Verwandtschaft keine Eroberungspläne hegte. Antwort konnte sicherlich nur der Überbringer geben. Deshalb befahl er: "Führt den Boten ins Empfangszimmer! Ich werde gleich dort erscheinen."  
Nach dieser Anweisung verschloss er seine Liste sorgfältig und ging zu einer Truhe. Er tauschte seine einfache Tunika mit einem für einen Fürsten angemessenen kostbaren Gewand, ergänzte seine Kleidung noch mit einem Mantel aus Zobelpelz, was seine hohe Stellung repräsentierte. Danach schritt er würdig zur Tür hinaus, den Gang entlang und betrat nur wenig später den Raum, in dem er sonst nur Bittsteller empfing.  
Der Bote, ein Falkendämon verbeugte sich und auf Wink des Hausherrn brachte er sein Anliegen vor: "Mein edler Herr Fürst Daichi befahl mir, euch dieses Schreiben auszuhändigen."  
Ein Diener nahm es entgegen und überreichte die Schriftrolle Minoru. Dieser brach das Siegel und las den Inhalt:

 _'Verehrter Großcousin_

 _Meine Abgesandten an den asiatischen Höfen informierten mich über ein Gerücht, ihr sucht einen Gemahl für eure Tochter. Im Moment stehe ich vor dem gleichen Problem und wünsche für meinen letzten überlebenden Sohn eine passende Gefährtin zu finden. In meinen Augen ist eine Verbindung unserer beider Familien ideal. Allerdings steht mein Erbe meinen Plänen skeptisch gegenüber, sodass ich beschloss, eine Brautschau abzuhalten. Wenn er die Auswahl hat, fällt ihm die Entscheidung hoffentlich leichter. Ich setze großes Vertrauen in eure Tochter und hoffe das sie intelligent genug ist, die Aufmerksamkeit meines einzigen Erbens auf sich zu lenken. Sicherlich weiß sie zu gefallen und erobert die uneinnehmbare Festung und erlangt sein Wohlwollen.'_

Der sibirische Hundedämon ließ das Schreiben sinken, verbarg seine Begeisterung und wandte sich an den Boten: "Ich begrüße die Pläne meines japanischen Verwandten. Sie entsprechen meinen Vorstellungen. Richtet eurem Fürsten aus, wir kommen zum vereinbarten Termin."  
Der Falke verbeugte sich abermals höflich und verschwand danach, während Minoru eine andere Tür benutzte und zurück in seine Räume eilte. Unterwegs erteilte er Befehle. Bis zu seiner Abreise musste er noch Vorkehrungen treffen und die Regierung in die Hände seines Stellvertreters legen. Sobald er damit fertig war, betrat auch schon die eilig herbeigerufene Tochter den Raum.  
Geduldig wartete Emi, bis ihr Vater das Wort an sie richtete: "Inu no Taisho, der japanische Herr der Hunde, ein Großcousin von mir, lädt uns ein, seine Festung zu besuchen. Ihm ist zu Ohren gekommen, das du noch unvermählt bist und er hofft, das sein Sohn Interesse zeigt."

Die Prinzessin hörte ruhig zu, obwohl sie innerlich aufgewühlt war. Der Gedanke, dass ihr Vater so schnell seine Drohung wahr machte, erschreckte sie ein wenig. Es gab kaum Erzählungen über den speziellen Zweig der Hundedämonen, was sie wusste, der Prinz sollte seit Kurzem, eine Furcht einflößende Waffe besitzen. Verfügte er über eigene Stärke oder lenkte das Schwert ihn? Sah er gut aus, hatte er einen tadellosen Charakter? Viele Fragen huschten der Dämonin durch den Kopf. Antwort würde nur eine Begegnung bringen. Eine Kleinigkeit erfreute die Prinzessin jedoch. Als Lord Daichis Erbe, würde sein Sohn Taro eines Tages Inu no Taisho werden. Wenn ihn niemand vorher besiegte, konnte sie an der Seite des mächtigsten Wesen die Hundedämonen von ganz Japan regieren.  
Ihrem Vater gegenüber verbarg sie ihren kleinen Triumph, zupfte stattdessen ihr Fell zurecht und lauschte den weiteren Worten Fürst Kamiki. Dieser unterwies sie, ebenso in den kommenden Stunden und auf der langen Reise bis zu ihrem Ziel in den japanischen Traditionen, teilte sein ganzes Wissen mit seiner Tochter.  
Obwohl die Zeit knapp bemessen war, lernte Emi sehr schnell. Vieles kannte sie bereits und schon öfters trug sie edle Kimonos, weil ihre Großmutter sie gern in der Kleidung ihrer früheren Heimat sah. Sie hatte keinerlei Bedenken sich in Japan einzugewöhnen.

Kaum trafen sie am westlichen Anwesen ein, dämpfte der Anblick der zahlreichen Besucher ihren Enthusiasmus. Da hatte ihr Vater einige Details verschwiegen. Bevor sie sich jedoch damit befasste, sah sie sich in der Gegend um. Die Festung wurde auf einem breiten Plateau, hoch oben auf einem Berg errichtet, umgeben von Wäldern mit einem herrlichen Ausblick, ein schöner Platz. An manchen Tagen schien es vermutlich, als ob die Burg über den Wolken schwebte. Auf Anhieb gefiel der Prinzessin die majestätische Ausstrahlung des Ortes. Zweifelsfrei würde sie sich hier wohlfühlen.  
"Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen, verehrter Vater", fasste sie ihre Begeisterung in schlichte Worte, schmälerte dann ihre Augen: "Die anderen Gäste jedoch ...", was immer sie sagen wollte, behielt sie für sich, denn weitere Dämonen trafen ein. Gleichzeitig erschien oben am Ende einer sehr langen Treppe ein alter Dämon, der amtierende Fürst Daichi. Mühselig nahm er, auf einem breiten Diwan ähnlichen Sitz, platz und erwartete die Besucher.

Der sibirische Dämon sah in die Höhe, nickte Daichi aus der Ferne zu, und obwohl sie Inu no Taisho begrüßen müssten, gönnte er der Tochter noch einen Moment. Als sie sich nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch nicht rührte, warf Fürst Kamiki Emi mit einem leichten Schmunzeln einen Blick zu. Die Prinzessin zeigte keine Emotionen, betrachtete nur jeden Gast und analysierte ihre Chancen. Sie würde es schwer haben, denn einige von den potenziellen Gemahlinnen wiesen lobenswerte Eigenschaften auf. Ihr Vater vereinfachte die ganze Sache kein bisschen, als er sagte: "Viel Glück, Tochter. Bei dieser Konkurrenz wird dem Erbprinzen die Wahl nicht leicht fallen."

Eine starke unsichtbare Energiewelle spülte fühlbar über die Anwesen und jeder richtete seinen Blick auf den Verursacher. In der Nähe, weit oben auf dem höchsten Felsen stand ein stolzer Krieger, dessen langen silberweißen Haare zu einem Zopf hochgebunden waren. Der Wind spielte mit den Zipfeln seines langen Schulterfells, während er reglos verharrte und mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf die Gäste herabsah.

Emi betrachtete die edle Erscheinung und wurde sofort an ihren Vater erinnert. Sie hoffte im Stillen, das ihr Zukünftiger einen ähnlichen Charakter wie Minoru besaß, denn das würde ihr vieles erleichtern. In den nächsten Tagen boten sich hoffentlich genug Gelegenheiten, ihn kennenzulernen. Zuversichtlich murmelte sie die ausstehende Antwort, nur hörbar für ihren Vater: "Falls er keine Vermählung in Betracht zieht, braucht er trotzdem einen Erben. Vielleicht gelingt es mir, Taro einen Kompromiss vorzuschlagen. So oder so werde ich diejenige sein, mit der er das Lager teilt und ihm den Erben schenkt."  
"Daran zweifele ich nicht!", erklärte Fürst Kamiki.

Stolz, mit erhobenem Kopf durchquerte Emi danach die Menge um dem bald abdankenden Inu no Taisho ihren Respekt zu erweisen, ohne zu ahnen, wer sie gerade beobachtete. Noch zufriedener wäre sie wohl, wenn sie wüsste, dass der Erbprinz in diesem Moment für sich selbst entschied: "Sie oder keine!"  
Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, es ihr einfach zu machen. Obwohl die Dämonin als Einzige auf Anhieb sein Interesse weckte, sollte sie sich erst beweisen.

Ende

Wird bei Interesse fortgesetzt unter dem Titel: "Tödliche Intrige im Schloss" Ein Mischung aus Krimi und Romanze.


End file.
